


Preferably Forever

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: Bokuto is more than a little excited when, breaking from their usual traditions, he and Akaashi go away on vacation for Christmas. It's sure to be relaxing, but then there's also the Christmas presents. Even though he's sure he's bought the best gift, he can't help but wonder what he might be getting in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I managed to get this fic finished, but here we are. I'd like this to be a holiday gift for any BokuAka fan, but in special part to the awesome people I've been fortunate enough to get to know in the recent months! ^-^ Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos go out to @[silvercistern](http://silvercistern.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this fic into its final pristine form.
> 
>  **Update:** This fic now has a bit of (ohoho) nsfw art to go with it. You can find that [here](https://helical-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/160826993177/my-beautiful-perfect-keiji-he-murmured).

If Koutarou had to say, other than his birthday, which couldn't really be topped, Christmas was his favorite time of year. Even if it had begun as some sort of religious thing, now it was a holiday for everyone. The world went all out in celebrating it, too. It was hard not to feel enthusiastic when the streets were decked in sparkling lights and everyone was just a bit kinder to one another.

Then, there were the presents.

Koutarou considered himself an expert at both picking and wrapping gifts.

Anyone could spend money on a random thing, throw it in a bag with some tissue paper stuffed inside, and call it a day. But the real joy came from giving a loved one something they needed or wanted a whole lot. Maybe something they'd mentioned offhand in a conversation, or something you could see that they needed that they might not get for themselves. Those were the kinds of presents he tried to buy. Wrapping them up fancily was just a continuation of his caring.

Another thing he was good at was hiding his presents, though that talent had more to do with his older sisters trying to find his and unwrap them growing up. They'd always wanted to see if he got anything good, and neither of them had the patience to wait until Christmas morning. Koutarou had started off with tips from his mom on where to stash things, but he'd outclassed her eventually. He could, after all, reach hiding places she wasn't tall enough to.

Stopping in front of his closet, Koutarou had a burst of inspiration.

Next year, he could get his mom a stepladder. He really hoped she'd like the baking pans he bought her this year, though. And the picture frames that played slideshows of pictures from her digital camera. That was a gift from both Akaashi and him. Given how many memory cards she'd gone through over the past couple years, with all his cousins' kids and his three nieces, she needed some way to let everyone in the family have a chance to shine.

He'd just have to hold onto the stepladder idea until next year.

Opening the closet doors, Koutarou peered around the shelf above where his shirts were hung up. There were a few storage boxes up there, holding accessories and other stuff he wanted close at hand. Would he have put the presents in there? Maybe....

Pulling one down, he eased the lid off and looked inside. No wrapped boxes. Humming, he put the bin back on the shelf, and searched his way through the others one at a time, to no avail.

Koutarou knew he'd found a good hiding place for Akaashi's presents, but the trouble was now he couldn't remember where that was. He needed to think.

Chin cupped in his hand, he screwed his face up and tried to recall the day he'd finished wrapping everything. It had been at the start of last month because he'd managed to buy everything early this year. Koutarou had packaged everything up while Akaashi was staying late at work, and he could even remember which bows and sticker tags he'd decorated each one with. But not where he'd hid the gifts.

This was tough.

And he didn't have much time either; he had to hurry and relocate them to his suitcase before they left on their trip. Preferably before Akaashi checked to see what was taking him so long.

Koutarou huffed, letting his hand fall back to his side.

He was going to figure it out, he just had to come at the problem differently.

"Okay, if I was going to hide a present, where would I hide it?" Koutarou muttered under his breath.

Keen on gathering ideas, he started staring around the bedroom. Granted, it could be in another room, but he had to be smart about this. If he narrowed the options down, surely he would succeed in the end.

But the more Koutarou's eyes took in his surroundings, the more one indisputable truth became clear.

If he didn't know where the presents could possibly be, how could he guess where he might hide them?

Shoulders drooping, he flopped down on Akaashi and his' bed.

He supposed he could ruffle through every drawer, cabinet, or other hiding places in the house, but that would take too long. They needed to get to the inn by a certain hour to check in for the night. He didn't want to be the reason they were late. They only had the long weekend off for Christmas and then it was back to work. He'd feel awful if he cut into what free time they had, especially when they'd been planning on this getaway for most of the year. Or rather, since Akaashi had bought the tickets back in February. It wasn't a spur-of-the-moment trip.

He scooted himself up the bed, grabbed a throw pillow patterned with barn owls, and hugged it to his chest. They had a matching set, or what passed for one; the pillow on Akaashi's side of the bed featured a snowy owl print. Koutarou squeezed the softness to him tighter, trying to turn his thoughts back to his search.

But then he found himself remembering when he'd brought the pillows home. Akaashi hadn't cared for them at first because they didn't match any of their other bedding. Or at least he'd said he didn't, but when Koutarou had found him laying down for a nap that same weekend, he'd been snuggling the nearest pillow close. They were comfy pillows, and Koutarou was pretty sure Akaashi actually favored them more than he let on.

They had different tastes in a lot of things. Akaashi was particular. He had a set style. If he liked something that didn't mesh with it, he tended to lie to himself and everyone else about it. Like, he wouldn't laugh at the jokes in a stupid action flick if they were watching it in the theater or with their friends. Sometimes, if it was just the two of them, he might relax enough to react honestly, but it was rare. Still, it was kind of special.

When it came right down to it though, Koutarou had known Akaashi a long time. Dated him for a lot of years now. He was positive that he knew him better than anybody, though perhaps it had taken him longer to know Akaashi than it had taken Akaashi to know him.

Which was perfectly okay. Koutarou considered it an adventure that he was lucky to be on rather than a problem.

He lay on their bed for another minute or so, contemplating the stripes on the comforter, and then it struck him. Why was he thinking about where he'd hide it? The entire purpose was for him to hide the gifts from Akaashi, so they'd have to be somewhere Akaashi never went.

Before too long, Koutarou knew where he had to look.

Careful not to make too much noise, he snuck down the hall. The spare closet loomed at the end of it, perilously out in the open. Though by the sound of it, Akaashi was still doing last minute work in his office, so he ought to be able to retrieve the gifts before he came out.

As Koutarou rifled through the bottom, he reaffirmed his genius in picking this spot. They kept a lot of stuff in this closet, but most of it was tools for doing stuff around the house, something Akaashi had no interest or skill in. About the only thing he'd personally contributed was reading the directions when they put together furniture. Everything was on Koutarou for the most part, so this was solely his domain.

He found the presents in the bottom of his larger toolbox and pulled them out gently, careful not to nick the paper.

Scanning the hallway over his shoulder, he stood back up. Now he just had to get them safely in his suitcase and he was home free.

As he inched past Akaashi's office door, he heard his desk chair rolling back to a stop. That had to mean he was on his way out soon. Koutarou needed to hurry.

Breaking into a slight jog, he held the presents tight and flew back into their bedroom just as he heard the door start to crack open.

He dashed toward where his suitcase was open on the bed, pulling out some of his stuff to make room to hide the gifts in the middle. Then he piled it back on, fingers anxiously shoving down the clothes until they lay somewhat flat. Footsteps grew more audible from behind him.

He'd barely made it in time.

"...What are you running around for?" Koutarou turned to see Akaashi standing in the doorway. "I already packed your bag for you last night."

Calmer now, he let the breath he'd been unconsciously holding out nice and slow. Once he was settled, Koutarou answered.

"I had to put the presents in."

"Is there some reason you were sprinting up and down the hallway to do that?"

"I can't let you see your presents before you open them!" Koutarou insisted. Akaashi knew this, it was just like any year that way. It should be obvious.

"That's why they're wrapped, Bokuto-san. So that people don't see what they're getting. I already know you bought me gifts, but not what exactly you bought."

"I know that! I just don't want you to see the cool wrapping paper I used." Akaashi was in for a treat when he found out that he'd used paper that glowed different Christmas designs in the dark. There was no way Koutarou could ruin the surprise early. He'd found the paper when he was out holiday shopping with Kuroo, and Koutarou was sure very few people knew about it.

Akaashi arched an eyebrow at him.

"All right then," he returned stiffly, not lowering it for another few seconds. "If you say so. Does this conclude your packing, or is there anything else you need to smuggle into your luggage that I may or may not know about?"

Koutarou crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm done, but maybe  _you_  need to smuggle something into  _your_  luggage."

"...Don't be like that, Bokuto-san."

Koutarou looked up at the reprimand. Perhaps he was imagining it, but Akaashi's ears seemed the tiniest bit pink. Which would definitely be weird if they were, so it was probably just the lighting.

"I need to confirm our reservation, but then let's get going."

"Sounds good."

For a moment Koutarou watched him lean against the door frame, tablet in hand, but then he circled back to his project. Facing his bag, he tucked in the loose corners of the shirts he'd upset in his mad dash to get the gifts hidden. Satisfied that everything was secure, he shut the lid.

"Damn it. Stop that-"

The oath was muttered, but it perked Koutarou's interest. He immediately swung back around to see Akaashi jabbing at his tablet.

"What'd you do?"

"I typed the wrong thing, and now it's trying to find a website that doesn't exist because it sent before I could correct the spelling..." Akaashi explained tersely, glaring at the screen he held between his hands.

"It does that a lot."

"I'm aware of that, thanks." Akaashi shot him an irritated look. 

"I think they're made for people with tiny hands," Koutarou offered consolingly. "All the buttons when you type something are really little."

"In theory they're made for everyone to use."

He shrugged, watching Akaashi mess around with the device some more. On the inside, he felt a flicker of pride.

Returning to his suitcase, he grabbed both of the zippers and secured them shut. Then he hefted the bag off their bed.

"Need me to put anything in the car?"

"No, I have everything in there already," Akaashi answered in a distracted way. "I think we should be able to get there right at check-in time," he added quietly, eyes focused on the website he was reading.

Koutarou smiled, carrying his suitcase with him as he headed for the hall. Akaashi was so engrossed that he didn't seem to notice him until they were standing nearly on top of each other. Then, puzzled, he glanced up. Koutarou snuck a kiss in against his lips, pulling back quickly to catch the surprised look he got in return. It was adorable. Adorable enough that he had to kiss him again.

When they parted for the second time, he was pleased to see the beginnings of a smile there, Akaashi's eyes shifting the way they did when he was happy.

"...Put your stuff in the car, Koutarou." 

"I'm going, I'm going," he chimed in response.

It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who was looking forward to the weekend.

 

**. . . . .**

 

When they arrived at the inn, the snow was six inches deep and steadily increasing. Koutarou could feel it falling on his face in small bursts of moisture. He watched it collect in the dense curls of Akaashi's hair as they unpacked the car outside.

Unable to fight the impulse, he stuck out his tongue and waited to catch a snowflake on it. When one landed though, he quickly recoiled at the stark coldness, rubbing his tongue against the top of his mouth to warm it again.

Despite the chill though, he liked the weather more than he disliked it. He always felt a little bit sad in years when not much snow fell in the city. Or when he'd been a kid and had a cold, and he couldn't go play in it. That was like torture, because he could see the snow outside his window but not touch it.

"Bokuto-san, I locked the car. Let's head inside now."

Snapping back to the present, Koutarou focused. Picking up a suitcase in each hand, he followed Akaashi toward the main lobby.

The interior of the building was modernized, with only a few touches that hinted at the inn's history. A few antique statuettes featured in nooks on the wall, a ceramic incense burner spitting up smoke in the sitting area off to the side. The front desk was made of old, sturdy dark wood that was so deep brown that it almost appeared black. On top of it though, were a computer and other accessories.

Koutarou found his eyes drawn to all the details of the lobby while they waited in line. He must have been obvious about spacing out, because he was pulled from his trance by a nudge at his arm. Looking over curiously, he saw Akaashi motioning for them both to move up to the desk. Koutarou dutifully stepped up, luggage in tow.

"We're checking in. The reservation should be under Akaashi."

The receptionist smiled perfunctorily before she began typing in their information.

"One room. En suite private bath. You'll also be welcome to try out our communal men's bath if you so choose. Though-"

She gave them a once-over, and something seemed to dawn on her.

"Should I have housekeeping set up a second futon in your room?"

Koutarou looked at Akaashi. He didn't have any outward reaction, so Koutarou turned back to the receptionist.

"No, don't go to the trouble. We'll be fine sharing. I assume the one in there is meant for two people already? Or at least that's what I'd read when I made the booking."

"...Yes, sir. The suite is usually occupied by couples who come to the onsen. Though I suppose it works for any two people."

"Then we will manage."

The receptionist gave them another look over, slightly more unnerved, but seemed to regain her flow a moment or two later.

"As far as nearby spots you gentlemen might enjoy tomorrow, there are several pubs in this neighborhood that will be open. Some of them do have an earlier closing time, but they're worth checking into." She began to type again, speaking in tandem. "There's one that is open, and they host a large singles' Christmas party. Most of the other events around here might not be to your liking. Although, the lights display in the park does attract all sorts of visitors, not just couples."

"Thank you for the recommendations, but I've already researched a few activities for us to try out," Akaashi cut in at the pause, voice curt but under control.

"Oh, of course. If you do need any assistance, feel free to call upon the staff here. Let me just get you some room keys, and then you'll be all checked in."

A little more bustling around and she retrieved a set of cards, passing them over the counter to Akaashi.

"We hope you and your friend will enjoy your stay here."

Koutarou nodded politely in acknowledgment as she handed over the room key. It was a bit odd being called that, friends, but given that it happened every time Akaashi and he went somewhere, he was used to it. It was just the way things were.

But as they were walking along the gardens to the building where their room was, he could tell that something was bothering Akaashi. He could only imagine it was that exchange, given that he'd been perfectly fine earlier.

Reaching out a hand to tug on Akaashi's coat, Koutarou guided them both to a stop. Behind the fencing next to them was a fountain, the water inside iced over from the cold. A layer of snow already coated the ground around it, as well as the ledges on each tier.

"Wanna talk about it?" he broached the subject gently. Akaashi hadn't turned around to look at him, and that could mean he didn't feel like talking. It was always better to ask.

Akaashi put both of his gloved hands on the fence, still facing away. His shoulders seemed taut with the weight of whatever he was mulling over. Koutarou watched the soft wisps of his breath clouding the air in front of him.

It was quiet for a long moment.

"I don't like it."

There was a crunch of snow underneath his boots as he eased forward to lean on the fence. Akaashi sounded thoughtful, so Koutarou didn't think he wanted an answer just yet. He let go of their suitcases and stood there somewhat awkwardly, unsure what he should do. Probably, doing nothing was the best thing he could do then.

"I know what to expect, that two men will never register as a couple in people's minds, but consistently-" His voice ground to a stop, and then grew quieter, with a tired undertone. "Constantly... we're always dismissed as friends. Which we are, only... only..."

Koutarou bit down on his lip.

Half of him was screaming for him to leap forward and comfort him, and half of him told him to be patient. To let Akaashi finish his thought, because as uncomfortable as it was to do nothing while he was clearly upset, Koutarou wanted to understand what he was feeling. He  _did_  understand all too well, but even long-standing wounds needed to be heard from time to time for them ever to really be laid to rest.

He kept his mouth shut.

"I haven't spent all these years with you to just be your friend." 

Akaashi's next exhale sounded more like a hiss.

"It's futile hoping for things to change, but I do."

Koutarou gave his back a wry look.

"I know you do, babe," he said finally, "I really wish it was different too! But it doesn't change anything for me."

Stepping closer, he slung his arms around Akaashi and rested his head in the crook of his shoulder.

"You're still the love of my life, okay?"

Some of the tenseness in Akaashi's body faded, but Koutarou could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. Words, this comfort, they were all he really had to offer in the moment. He didn't expect it to fix everything. But he wondered sometimes if he was going about healing that scar the right way.

"I'll tell everybody!" he added impulsively, "If it'll make you feel better, I mean. Like correcting people, when they call us buddies. Maybe it's not smart or whatever, but I'll do it."

Akaashi's hand threaded over his, bringing it to his lips. Koutarou's heart skipped in his chest.

"It's because I love you that I don't want you to do that," he said, lowering their hands but not letting go. "Just with our family and friends, never with strangers. I'd hate for you to inform the wrong person."

"But like, am I open enough for you?" Koutarou persisted.

He was serious about knowing that chiefly because they had to keep it toned down. This whole little speech was proof that even if Akaashi was realistic about the way the world worked, sometimes it got to him. If there was anything more Koutarou could do to make that better, he desperately wanted to.

Akaashi gave his hand a squeeze, overlapping his fingertips with the slightly longer ends of his.

"You are possibly the most out-there personality I've ever known, Bokuto-san." 

"That's a yes, right?"

"That's an 'obviously,'" Akaashi retorted. "You're fine how you are."

Koutarou grinned, nuzzling further into his neck. Maybe he wasn't an expert on this stuff, but cuddling was some of the best medicine.

"Though if you expect me not to freeze out here, you are overestimating your body heat. I would like to actually try the hot springs we came all this way for. Let's go."

At the prospect, Koutarou willingly relinquished his hold, trotting back over to grab their luggage. Even with the layers he had on, and with him not getting cold as easily, he could admit it was chilly. Soaking in an onsen felt great on any old day, so he knew it would feel heavenly today. Besides, no one could bother them from now on. They could move forward enjoying their vacation however they saw fit.

 

**. . . . .**

 

"This is pretty classy," Koutarou commented, spinning around to look at the entirety of their private bath.

It had the typical separation between the wash-up area and the spring itself, everything just on the smaller side. The bath was sized for three or four people at the most, but two people fit comfortably. Set outdoors, the area was roofed with reddish wood beams that tied back to the building for support. Only one wall was open, giving them a view of the snowed-in valley below the mountains.

All in all, it was wonderful. Bitterly cold in the dead of winter, but the bath would more than make up for how it felt to walk outside with only a towel.

"You're repeating yourself, Bokuto-san. You said that about the room too." Akaashi followed him over to the washing station, carrying their soap and extra towels.

Koutarou whisked his towel off and sat on one of the stools.

"It's all classy," he said. "How much did this place cost, anyway?"

"I did find some deals, and booking in advance helped, but it was a considerable amount."

Akaashi lowered down beside him, passing over his half of the washing supplies.

"Not too much, right? You don't have to do anything fancy, I'll enjoy wherever it is we go."

"I wanted to go somewhere more upscale. Don't worry about the price," Akaashi responded. He sounded done with the subject.

Koutarou decided to let it drop. Instead he started fiddling with the knobs on the wall in front of him, getting the water pressure and temperature to where he wanted them. 

Once they were set, he dragged the hose closer, turning on the spray and letting it run over the front of his body. Though the water was warm, he could feel the air catch on his wet skin, chilling it almost instantaneously.

He shivered.

This part would have to get done quick if he didn't want to turn into an ice cube. It would be bad if he froze out here. Bad enough to ruin their vacation, if it didn't lead to worse outcomes, like losing a toe or something. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that cold outside, but it definitely was uncomfortable, so he was ready to jump in the hot springs as soon as he was done washing up.

Changing gears, Koutarou soaped up one of his smaller towels and began washing his arms from the shoulder down. As he maneuvered the cloth all the way around his bicep, a thought struck him.

He jerked his head to the side, eager to share. Akaashi was lathering one of his arms as well. Probably feeling Koutarou's eyes on him, he turned to look his way.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking, what if we came back here in like, twenty years? Wouldn't it be neat to do it over, see if anything's changed? This place probably was different twenty years in the past. Only, we wouldn't have come here because we were kids."

The corner of Akaashi's mouth seemed to tighten for a second, but when Koutarou blinked, it was already back to normal.

"And we didn't yet know each other at that age."

"I wonder if Kuroo and Kenma ever have things like that, you know, where they've been one place when they were little and now when they go it's way different. I'll have to ask him!"

"I'm sure it's happened," Akaashi replied diplomatically. There was then a small pause as they switched arms, and things fell silent. Once he'd finished cleaning off his other arm, Akaashi prompted him. "Twenty years, though? Do you not like this place?"

"No, no, it's cool here!" Koutarou reassured, waving the hand with the soap clutched in it. A few bubbles that had accumulated on the bar wafted into the air around him.  "I was just thinking that I'd want to see what it looked like after such a long time. It'd probably be different for us too since we'd be old."

"Middle-aged," Akaashi cut in firmly.

"Okay..." he conceded, using the hose again to rinse off. "But then in twenty more years, or thirty, when we're really old-"

The sound of wood scraping on stone echoed as his boyfriend suddenly stood, clean and fully on display. Koutarou paused in his train of thought and admired the sight with a slackened jaw. Once his eyes made it high enough to catch Akaashi's expression, he forgot what he had been trying to say.

There was a smile there. A small, fond one that Koutarou got to see on rare occasions. More often when Akaashi was relaxed like this. It was a smile he took a lot of pride in, because it was meant only for him.

"Let's see if the water is worth coming back for."

Koutarou got to his feet at that statement. After all, he was ready to feel some heat on him anyway. And there was no use putting it off any longer.

They walked the short distance over to the bath, sitting down on the edge and sticking their feet in first.

If it were up to him, Koutarou might have jumped in all at once, but years of onsen retreats in high school and university, with people chastising him when he let himself overheat, had taught him better. He had to slowly get used to the water, bit by bit, and know when he needed to get out and take a break. Those breaks needed to come when his face started to feel sweaty, or he got dizzy or felt tired. As long as he paid attention, he could fully enjoy the experience.

As he'd predicted earlier, when he was acclimated enough to slide his whole body into the water, it felt like heaven.

At first Koutarou took a moment to savor the heat wrapping around him like a thick blanket, covering every inch of his body in soothing warmth. He kept perfectly still, eyes closed in exultation and in that space of time, he was quiet. They were both quiet.

Gradually, he came back to reality though. Then there was only one thought on his mind, and that was cozying up to the man he'd come here with. Koutarou scooted over and started to inch an arm behind Akaashi's shoulders. He accepted the motion almost instinctively, leaning into Koutarou's shoulder and letting his posture relax. Beneath the water, he held onto Koutarou's hand, and they looked out the open wall toward the wintery landscape.

Koutarou had to think he was really lucky. He got to look at such a beautiful panorama with someone like Akaashi at his side. How was that even a thing? He was grateful though, and his heart beat faster the more he counted his blessings.

"Love you," he said, nudging the top of Akaashi's hand with his finger. Akaashi glanced at him from the corner of one eye. Koutarou grinned, rubbing the same finger over one of his knuckles.

Was he going to get him to say it back? That was always the question, because Akaashi was more reserved with the phrase. Koutarou didn't mind so much now. As they'd been together longer, it'd become more apparent that there were other ways Akaashi preferred to show his affection. But sometimes, words were the best way, even for him.

"I love you as well."

Koutarou's grin brightened at his small success.

Settling back against the stone wall, he reveled in the water some more, absently tracing patterns on the top of his boyfriend's hand. It felt natural to be quieter in an onsen. Usually you had to be when you were in one of the public ones, or people might scold you.

Koutarou had always had trouble reconciling that fact with the fact that sometimes quiet made him feel itchy with the urge to break it. A situation made even tougher when he was in the company of his friends, who he wanted to talk to anyway.

With Akaashi it was different. He didn't feel the overwhelming pressure to ramble on. If they were already talking, then yeah, he'd latch onto a topic with enthusiasm and he could talk circles around him any day. But if it was like this, he was happy enough just sitting there.

So it was a bit of a surprise when the silence was broken for him instead.

"Shall we exchange gifts tonight, or do you want to open them all tomorrow?"

Koutarou wrinkled his nose.

"We always open one on Christmas Eve, and the rest in the morning-"

"I am not opposed; I was simply asking. As we're having Christmas by ourselves this year, not with our families."

"Let's do what we always do," Koutarou decided. Truthfully, it helped being able to open one gift a little earlier to take the edge off his excitement. He could probably be patient if they didn't, but if he didn't have to wait, he didn't want to. Maybe that was the wrong way to be, but he couldn't lie.

"All right then," Akaashi replied.

Beside him, Koutarou allowed his mind to wander some more, replaying in his head the presents he'd bought for everyone. Later in the week, they were going to have a belated dinner and gift opening with his family and Akaashi's, each on different nights. Normally, they went over on Christmas, splitting the day at either set of parents' home, but this trip had forced them to alter that tradition.

It worked out pretty well, because it gave his sisters an opportunity to visit their in-laws out in the country for once. His oldest sister had been jealous that Koutarou got to go on vacation, but then again, he knew things between her and her mother-in-law were often tense. She probably wasn't thrilled, even if her kids were, to see their other grandma. Hopefully the gift he bought her, a voucher for a spa day, made up for it a little.

He wondered what he'd be receiving. The trip was kind of already a big gift, though Akaashi had insisted it was for both of them even if he'd paid for it.

Akaashi had asked about opening the gifts, though. Maybe that meant something.

"Get me anything good?" Koutarou piped up. He doubted he'd get any answers, but it was worth trying.

“Perhaps.”

At that answer, Koutarou frowned. It was hard to tell if he was being teased or not, but he was leaning towards that he was being teased. The way Akaashi said it was suspiciously nondescript, even for him.

“Well _per and haps_ I might’ve gotten you some okay stuff too,” he rattled off, frown softening into more of a pout, then a prideful smile as he thought about his purchases. “Pretty sure you’ll be in awe once you open them, because I buy the best gifts out of anyone.”

“You certainly are a humble one, Bokuto-san.”

“Those are just _facts_ , Akaashiii-”

“We’ll see,” Akaashi cut him off. “Even if you do buy the best items, I hope you will not be disappointed with my gift.” Koutarou glanced over to see him staring ahead of them. He didn’t seem to really be looking at anything in particular, though. “I‘ve had it picked out for a while.”

“I’ll like anything.” Koutarou shrugged.

He earned a baleful look in return.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Akaashi’s lips pursed, and again, he seemed distracted by something. Koutarou thought he knew what, that time at least.

“It’s not nothing when you say it like that. Come on, Akaashiii, I’ll seriously like anything you got me, okay? Even if it’s just like, food, or socks, or something!”

At that, his boyfriend’s expression smoothed over. It was a little quick for him to accept the reassurances Koutarou was doling out. He just knew him better than that to believe he’d quashed all of his worries, but it could be that what he’d said was pacifying to a degree.

“Fine.”

Hiking up his knees, Akaashi leaned his body sideways toward him. Koutarou eagerly accepted the weight slumped against his chest and shoulder. It wasn’t too often that Akaashi got so cuddly outside of sex or sleep, and he relished it when he did. Granted, so far on their trip, he’d seemed more affectionate than normal. Koutarou felt spoiled, but in the absolute best way possible. Wrapping his arm tightly around him, he savored the cozy atmosphere.

They remained like that for a long time, long enough that Koutarou couldn’t hazard a guess as to how long it might have been. He felt relaxed to the very core.

Akaashi, on the other hand, looked dazed and out of it. He was sweating too.

Koutarou sprang into action.

“You should take a break from here, ‘Kaashi,” he said, disentangling them enough to turn and haul him upright in the bath. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Akaashi stared back at him in a way he didn’t comprehend.

“I am feeling a bit hot,” he responded. He gripped Koutarou’s forearm.

“Yeah, that’s why you should take a break.”

“How about you? Are you hot as well?” Akaashi’s hand slid up his arm slowly, stopping at his shoulder.

Koutarou arched an eyebrow. Maybe the heat had gotten to Akaashi’s head more than he’d realized, because he was acting pretty darn weird.

“Me? Nah, I’m okay. You go cool off, I’m gonna be out here.”

“You’re certain?”

“Yeah?”

Even weirder than Akaashi’s behavior was the ominous feeling Koutarou had then. Wasn’t the point of coming here to enjoy the hot springs as much as they could? They didn’t have them anywhere near home, after all. Still, a part of him felt like he was answering wrong even though he knew he wasn’t. They could rest later, after they opened their gifts.

“…I’ll be in the room then, I suppose.”

Akaashi climbed out of the water with graceful movements, and disappeared toward their suite.

Once he was alone, Koutarou eased down in the bath, allowing more of his body to slip underneath the surface. He let out a satisfied sigh, stretching out his limbs and paddling them.

It felt indescribably soothing to work his muscles beneath the hot water, as if the warmth was soaking straight through his skin to ease the tension. Nothing they'd done today had been grueling, physically, but regardless it felt good.

Sinking even further, he let the water rise to just above his lips and reclined back.

Being here was so different from being back at home. Not only with the lack of people and buildings, but the weather too. Koutarou wouldn't be surprised if the snow continued to pile high here, while there was only enough of it to coat the roads where they lived.

A week ago, though, they'd had more, enough to mess around in.

For recess time, Koutarou had taken the kids in his class for sledding and hot cocoa to follow. It had been a fun day, apart from his initial worries about the steepness of the hill his co-teacher, Sugawara, had chosen. The hill was in a park, so they didn't have to worry about traffic or anything else around them being dangerous, but it was pretty high, and their kids were barely out of preschool, so they were tiny by comparison.

Eventually, he'd been goaded into allowing it. He'd even gone down on a sled first. Safely, that time. By the end of the hour Koutarou had taken a spill though when he rode a sled downhill at the same time as Sugawara. The kids had insisted. They'd also found it amusing when he'd tumbled into a bank of snow, but Koutarou couldn't find it in his heart to blame them. On the other hand, he was pretty sure he could blame Sugawara for sabotaging him with a bump to his sled.

Sugawara was cool, but also kind of tricky. The kids listened to him and Koutarou knew that out of the two of them he was better at keeping them in line when they misbehaved. He was a great guy to work with, just as long as you didn't take him at face value. Or drink the cocoa he offered to you, because it almost definitely would have chile in it. Koutarou knew better than to fall for that, at least, but Sugawara's boyfriend who'd joined them later on hadn't been so fortunate.

Hopefully the two of them were having a nice Christmas break too.

The more he mulled it over, it wasn't bad that it was different, coming here instead of spending the holiday with family. If anything it was exciting changing up their routine, and he'd honestly been surprised that Akaashi had wanted to. Usually he was more comfortable with a set way of doing things, at least with the bigger decisions in their life together. He wondered what had changed his mind this time.

"Koutarou."

His ears perked up at the sound of his name, head turning to stare at the door to their room.

"Have you seen my book?"

And then he went dead still, slack jawed by the vision waiting for him.

Akaashi was garbed in a noticeably thin, midnight blue yukata. It clung to his damp body like a second skin, apart from the top of the robe, which cascaded loosely to the side to expose one muscled shoulder. Akaashi's face was unreadable, but Koutarou wasn't such a complete fool as to believe he was actually looking for a book.

The water around his mouth bubbled as Koutarou spluttered, trying his hardest to grasp for words, any intelligent words to say. But none came to mind.

"Well?" Akaashi's very tone was an ultimatum.

And he wasn't going to miss his chance.

Clambering up, he practically leapt out of the water, skidding to a stop before the other man in a matter of seconds.

Leaning in, he pressed their lips together, but their kiss was short lived. Akaashi pulled back, laughing softly as he looked at him. A hand rose to tenderly brush away one of the strands of hair stuck to Koutarou's face.

"Come to think of it, I might have seen it in the room," he remarked.

Humming in response, Koutarou let himself be led inside. His mind felt at once hazy with possibilities and sharp with focus. He barely noticed the space around them, but he didn't miss any of the hitches in Akaashi's breathing, or the way his fingers twined tightly around his own as they walked. He loved Akaashi's hands. Well, everything really, but they were a favorite.

He gave their connection a tug until Akaashi twisted around to face him.

One step forward, and then Koutarou broke the connection in favor of running his fingers over the shoulder that lay bare, other hand cupping Akaashi's jaw to bring him closer. His lips were pliant and soft, pressing into Koutarou's with a gentle eagerness. Again and again they kissed, angling to push their lips together more forcefully.

Koutarou's hands slid down and then inside the silken confines of the yukata, landing on Akaashi's naked back. His lover shivered at the warmth of his palms splaying there, nipping at Koutarou's lips to coax them open. Akaashi's hips jutted forward as well, and soon he was making his own move, sliding a hand around to knead at Koutarou's ass.

In response, he felt his muscles go taut, and his hands slid down his lover's back, tracing the curve of his spine to the very base. For a moment, he kept the pressure grounded there, canting himself against Akaashi as they held each other, the friction sparking between them leaving him breathless.

Koutarou parted their kiss to heave out a low breath, and Akaashi's eyes snapped open to meet his. He could feel his breath gust out against his skin, shuddering as he grew more aroused until it finally stopped, paused, and evolved into a plea that didn't utilize words.

Sometimes Akaashi liked to hold the reins, and he could be commanding, merciless, and titillating in that role. Other times, he gave himself up to Koutarou, allowed him steer their course. There was no one prevailing way they went about their relationship, and frankly Koutarou enjoyed whatever they did. Still, he loved to spoil Akaashi, loved knowing he was making him happy, that he was the architect of his pleasure.

Clearly tonight was one of those cherished times.

"Love you," he murmured. Then he slipped both hands out from Akaashi's yukata, and without skipping a beat, scooped him up in his arms.

Despite his strength, it wasn't the easiest thing to do. Akaashi was nearly the same height as he was, even though he was slender. Koutarou could still remember his reaction the first time he'd done it. The look of shock, the surprised blush, and the way he'd held on painfully tight until he realized he wasn't going to be dropped.

Tonight, there was just the blush, though Koutarou suspected that had more to do with other things than simply being carried.

A few steps more and he gingerly laid Akaashi down on their futon, kneeling on the edge it to follow him down. As soon as he did, Koutarou reconnected their lips, slotting his body in between his lover's splayed thighs.

His hands toyed with the belt securing the yukata, pressing into Akaashi's stomach intermittently as he untied the simple knot keeping it together. Koutarou almost didn't want to remove it, but what he had in mind would be exponentially easier without clothing in the way.

Akaashi tipped his head back to watch, or at least it seemed that way until he moved next. One hand slid in between them, wrapping around the base of Koutarou's cock and dragging friction upward in brusque strokes. Koutarou tore the belt the rest of the way, and eased the fabric to the side, letting out a moan. Whether it was from the sight of his lover's body laid out before him or his touch, he wasn't sure. Both were equally likely.

He could already feel his mind clouding over, and that wasn't what he wanted. Akaashi was ravenous tonight, but Koutarou had a plan of his own, one that didn't involve getting overwhelmed by the other man's impatience.

Steeling himself, Koutarou grabbed for Akaashi's wrist, then for the other that lay limp at his side, pulling them both high over his head. Dark green eyes tracked his movements, but his lover made no move to protest. If anything, he melted back into the mattress, letting himself be restrained beneath the arch of Koutarou's frame.

Koutarou murmured soundlessly at the compliance. Akaashi trusted him. It was a given fact between the two of them, but every time he stopped to notice it, he appreciated that truth so much more. Somehow this stunning, intelligent, willful man was all his. His Akaashi. A part of him couldn't believe how he'd ever been so lucky to be loved by him.

"No touching," Koutarou teased lightly before letting go.

"I hope that doesn't apply to both of us."

Instead of responding, he let a few of his fingers pad down Akaashi's sides. His lover's eyes followed their path south carefully even as he held still. That there was a fair amount of interest Koutarou could pick out in his gaze gratified him. Grinning, he worked his way back up, roughing over a nipple with his palm. Akaashi's lips parted, but he stubbornly remained quiet.

"Maybe it can go both ways if you're good."

Playfully,Koutarou ducked down. Replacing his hand with his tongue, he licked at the small mound until it grew rigid before doing the same with the other. In the periphery, he heard a muffled gust of air and felt a slight shift like Akaashi was arching up toward him. It kept the smile on his lips as he mouthed up to his neck. There, he finally earned an audible reaction when he began kissing up the column of Akaashi's throat.

"Mm," Akaashi breathed, sheets rustling above his head as his fingers found purchase in them to dig into. The sound turned more ragged when Koutarou settled in at the soft skin just below his jaw, suckling at it with increasing pressure.

"Ah n- no marks."

Koutarou stopped, feeling disappointed as much as Akaashi sounded once he realized he was right. They had to go back to work in two days, so it was probably better if he didn't leave any traces. But he sorely wanted to, the urge was twisting in his gut and he needed at that point to leave one behind. Wanted, and needed, and had to, so he'd just have to be craftier.

Sitting up and scooting back, he grabbed hold of Akaashi's legs and bodily flipped him over. To his credit, Akaashi didn't even flinch, but then again, it wasn't the first time it'd happened. Secretly, Koutarou was sure that he enjoyed being manhandled more than his pride was willing to admit.

Goal in sight, he nuzzled into one of his lover's muscled shoulders. "My beautiful, perfectKeiji," he murmured, brushing his lips against the taut skin.

Akaashi shivered beneath him, pressing up into where their hips were aligned, grinding against his straining cock.

Koutarou bit down, bringing the beginnings of his mark into life. His hands seized Akaashi's hips, holding him steady as he ground tantalizingly into his ass, almost losing himself in the overload of sensation that was the taste of his skin under his lips and the friction kindling between them. He wanted to touch, and to taste, and even more, but it was nearly impossible to pick which desire to follow, what way to move.

Stretching, he brushed his lips against the shell of Akaashi's ear. His lover turned his head at the touch, hooded eyes locking with his golden ones. Their stare was intense, intoxicating even, and Koutarou felt himself entranced, moving unconsciously to bring their lips together. The angle was tough, but there was a rush of sensation that canceled out any strain. Overwhelming affection, and a pang of arousal as his mind registered the heat of their bodies pressed together so fully.

Sometimes he really couldn't help how much he liked kissing Akaashi. It was more than the action itself, but the way it made him feel. He could while away countless hours with that alone to sustain him.

His body had more pressing concerns, however.

Pulling away, Koutarou gave Akaashi's hip a slap. "Wanna grab the stuff? You're closer."

"And you're not even a bit lazy, Bokuto-san," Akaashi teased dryly.

"I'm gonna be doing a lot of work in a second, just you wait!"

"I suppose I shouldn't hold my breath. Your second is a long time."

"Akaashi!" he huffed. It was a good comeback, admittedly, but it still irked him for reasons he couldn't put a name to.

Apparently done taking shots at him, Akaashi slithered to the edge of the futon and dug into the nearest suitcase. While he looked for their supplies, Koutarou took the opportunity to enjoy his view.

It was hardly romantic of him to think, but he couldn't help but remember just how often a glimpse of Akaashi's pert ass had been the center of his sweetest dreams. Before and after they started dating. It was still a good image now.

Dropping a hand and leaning back, he gave his cock a few languid strokes, keeping a close eye on how Akaashi's thighs strained as he extended himself forward to get to a different pocket. Several groups of muscles twitched when he turned back around, lube now in hand. When he looked at Koutarou, Akaashi's eyes glazed for a second or two, caught up in his own movements.

Then he crawled back over and planted himself in Koutarou's lap. 

"See something you like, babe?"

Akaashi kissed him, and it felt more like a silencer than an answer.

"No more teasing, Koutarou. I want it."

He handed over the lube, pushing it into Koutarou's hands with no little amount of force. After, Akaashi wound both arms around his neck and steadied himself where he was mounted on his knees. Koutarou poured some of the gel out over his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up first.

Reaching between his legs, Koutarou traced a finger over the small pucker, drawing a slick circle before slipping inside. An audible intake of breath from Akaashi sounded next to his ear, and his lover shifted, lips finding a bare patch of his neck to graze on.

He thrust his finger back and forth, slipping through the tight opening with a dragging pace, making sure Akaashi could savor each time he pressed back in. Once, in a moment of candidness, Akaashi had said he enjoyed how thick his fingers were. Well, more how thick he was everywhere.

Carefully, he entered another digit, listening to what he could hear of Akaashi's sounds. His breaths were quiet, but heavy. Aroused, not uncomfortable. Koutarou spread the two fingers he had inside of him. Akaashi's hand gripped the hair at the back of his neck, which he almost took as a bad sign until a groan slowly trickled out. That was enough to urge him on.

Koutarou kissed Akaashi's shoulder, curling both fingers back to stimulate his prostate, ghosting a tentative pressure against the spot at first. He then repeated himself in a steady rhythm: several deeper thrusts culminating in a stretch, and then darting back to graze his sweet spot.

Before long, Koutarou felt Akaashi start to bear down into his efforts, canting his hips to ride the wave of his hand. His cock glided against Koutarou's abs, sometimes jutting against his cock as well. It was almost unbearable to feel them brush together when Koutarou wanted more. More sensation, more wetness, to be buried deep inside of the narrow heat he was easing apart with his fingers.

Koutarou sighed. It was a haste-fueled noise, and he needed to concentrate, but it was hard when things got to this point. He could last once they got going, that was never a problem, but the waiting before was absolute torture.

Using the free hand he'd been holding onto his lover with, he pressed against Akaashi's chest. He leaned back enough that Koutarou could see his face. It was already shaded over with a healthy blush of pink that dappled everywhere from his cheeks down to where his neck joined his shoulders.

Seeing it helped him focus. The tremble that he could see in Akaashi's lips when he gapped him with a third finger helped him focus even more.

Koutarou licked his lips. He thrust faster with his fingers, showing little mercy, and watched the expressions wash over Akaashi's face.

Expressions turned into freely-given pants and nails that dug semi-circles into his back when he rocked into his prostate. Akaashi's eyebrows pinched together. He couldn't keep his eyes open more than a little, and his hips were circling almost on their own, seeking out pleasure with each crest and fall.

It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Koutarou slowed, giving him two good presses in parting before he pulled his fingers out.

His hands, both of them, moved on their own, picking out the places to hold onto Akaashi as he laid them down together. He'd done it countless times; it was almost muscle memory. Still, somehow, every time Koutarou looked down to see Akaashi staring back at him like this felt fresh and intense. That desperate hunger to connect with him still burned through his gut.

Blanketing Akaashi's body with his own, Koutarou leaned down to meld their lips together. His aim was sure, and he took the kiss confidently, setting the pace he craved. Akaashi pushed back against him just enough, moving his mouth against Koutarou's with a similar, years-old wisdom. It was soft, and feeling the slide of Akaashi's tongue on his made Koutarou feel strangely at peace. A bubble of contentment that was at odds with the more tempestuous feelings stewing within him.

Half reluctant, half ready, he sat back up on his knees, pulling the lube back toward him. He was slick enough by this point, probably, but extra wasn't a bad idea. More than anything, he just didn't want to have to stop until they were done. That would be unbearable, so Koutarou didn't try to think about it any further.

Pumping his hand down his cock a few more times, he finally felt when it was enough. Koutarou quickly dried his hand on the sheet and then faced ahead again.

Akaashi's knees were propped up on either side of him, and it was giving him an idea that seemed like a really good idea.

Grabbing up under each of his calves, Koutarou shimmied forward at the same time. He backtracked only to let go of one leg, leaving the hand free to help line up his cock. Trying to calm himself, he sucked in a deep breath and let it out. The feeling reverberated deep in his chest, and he felt some of the fog leave his brain.

He canted forward, sinking shallowly into Akaashi. When he did, he had to take another breath, because the pressure encasing him was intense. Looking down, he could see Akaashi's face steeped in concentration, and his bottom lip peeled back where he was biting into it.

Koutarou's hand returned to where it had been on Akaashi's calf. Slowly, slowly, he started to inch deeper, bending both of his legs back toward the sides of his chest. When he bottomed out, he heard the choked gasp that Akaashi had been repressing all along. Koutarou looked him over again.

"You, ah- okay? Keiji?" he questioned. It was harder to get the words out than he thought it would be. Part of him was shaking from the inside, wanting to move, to grind in and let out the pent-up tension he'd been holding back.

"Fine, now," Akaashi answered breathily. "My legs though-"

"Don't like 'em up?"

"...I'd rather be closer to you."

Upon admitting that, Akaashi's gaze darted away. Conversely,Koutarou's heart thundered. He'd thought it for awhile, but it really did seem like Akaashi was unusually affectionate tonight. But he was far from complaining about that.

Koutarou relinquished his grip on Akaashi's legs and lowered himself down until their chests were snug against each other.

It was nicer this way, he thought in a haze, as he began to rock his hips gently. He looked down to see Akaashi was averting his gaze. Still bashful, his head was tilted to the side, cheek resting on the bedcovers. But his lips were parted, breath coming out in a controlled, near-silent rhythm. That was a good sign.

Tight, slick muscle was sweet friction against his cock as Koutarou continued to thrust. Akaashi clenched reactively when he drove in deep. It stopped him and caught him there, buried in to the hilt. Each time, he found he couldn't move for that second with how possessively Akaashi's body was holding him there. It was overwhelming pressure, and heat, almost unbearably good. But he needed more.

Ducking his head, Koutarou licked a stripe up Akaashi's neck, paused to nuzzle the curve of his jaw. He sped up the cant of his thrusts, instinctively hammering though he tried to resist the urge to go so hard. He shouldn't have worried. The movement was lighting every nerve ending they had on fire.

Warmth coiled inside of him, and Koutarou could feel sweat beading at his temples as he changed angles, aiming to rub against Akaashi's prostate with each pass.

It was then that he felt hands slide around his back, finding purchase just below his shoulder blades. But they didn't sit there for long, Akaashi's fingers began digging purposefully into every muscle that heaved and exerted as Koutarou worked him apart.

Akaashi turned toward him at last, neck arching as he matched their gaze. His was molten, the green in his irises almost unrecognizably dark with lust. Looking at Koutarou directly, he gave up a low groan, hips rising to meet that thrust head on. When he felt the sudden impact of it inside him, his eyelids fluttered.

"Koutarou."

"Feeling good, baby?" Koutarou couldn't help the note of satisfaction in his voice. He knew he was making Akaashi feel great. Even if he wasn't allowed to hear it in so many words from the man himself.

Akaashi's nails dug into his skin.

"Mine."

The word was almost inaudible, fierce but quiet, yet he heard it.

Koutarou slowed down enough to concentrate on what he found important - pressing a line of kisses across Akaashi's cheek until he ran into his lips. Ghosting his tongue over Akaashi's bottom lip, Koutarou railed him with several forceful thrusts. Loud, wet noises echoed between their bodies, topped off only by the lyrical ones from Akaashi when they both came up for air. 

It was noticeably harder to breathe when he eased away.

Koutarou felt wearier. His cock was throbbing, the expanse of his groin and abdominals pulled taut. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control his pace. Already a part of him wanted to fuck in quick and hard, make Akaashi's ass tense around him until he wrung an orgasm out of them both. Akaashi was regularly gasping now; his body had to be near the tipping point of sensitivity. He'd need only a little push, and they'd both get there.

Grunting from the effort, Koutarou kept his tempo steady, brushing against the spots he knew affected Akaashi the most. His thrusts were shallow but hard. He could feel the effect he was having in the way Akaashi's body contracted around him, how feverishly their skin bounced off each other when their bodies met halfway.

Koutarou's hands anchored themselves in the sheet below. His eyes slid shut, mouth starting to hang open on its own. His mind was blank.

The sum of his pleasure was welling up inside, the tension ready to burst at any moment. He just needed to go harder, to gain the extra friction, and-

Slamming in deep, he knew it was happening probably before Akaashi realized it.

A gravelly noise wrenched out from Akaashi's throat. Inside, every part of him began to spasm, pulling tight around Koutarou's cock. He could feel every writhe of those quavering muscles. Akaashi's hands grabbed at his back, his fingers trembling as they curled into sloppily made fists. Wet, hot seed spurted between their stomachs, coming out in thin jets that Koutarou could feel because their bodies were so close.

Delicately, he began to rock his hips, dragging his length back out then in, thrusting through the waves of Akaashi's climax and his futile attempts at grabbing at him. In no time at all, Koutarou groaned, feeling his motions growing erratic.

"Mm, Keiji," he rasped before nuzzling into his lover's neck. His hips continued to move, circling and circling until he spilled deep inside Akaashi, panting hard and succumbing fast to the euphoria that suffused through his entire body.

 

**. . . . .**

 

Tying the knot firmly on his robe as he went, Koutarou stepped out of the bathroom. Fresh from a shower, the exposure to the air tingled his skin, the heat from the water dissipating as the seconds wore on. He felt rejuvenated, relaxed. The second part he couldn't attribute just to the shower though.

The bathroom in their suite was almost as neat as the rest of it, boasting a rainfall faucet and a clouded privacy window inside the shower that looked out into the garden.

Being able to focus and enjoy the details that went into the layout made Koutarou almost glad Akaashi hadn't wanted to wash up with him. Almost, because as worn out as he had been, there wasn't much that could stop him from wanting more touches if he could get them. Maybe later. Akaashi usually didn't stop at one round either unless there wasn't time, or if he was tired.

Speaking of his other half, Akaashi had cleaned up first, and was currently sitting cross-legged on their futon. As Koutarou walked closer, he noticed he was holding something.

There was a medium-sized box cradled in his lap, covered in red and green plaid wrapping paper. At the sight of what had to be one of his Christmas presents, Koutarou's anticipation rose several notches.

"Oho?" he called, excitement brimming in his voice.

"I thought we could exchange gifts. Now, that is, if you don't have any objections?"

"Nope. Wanna do it and then go get dinner?"

"...That would be fine."

Koutarou lowered himself to sit across from Akaashi. Then he extended both hands, motioning for the gift to be handed over. Instead, Akaashi arched a brow.

"Grab your gift for me," he said, a bit terse, "I want you to open mine second."

"You mean you want to open yours first," Koutarou pinpointed, smirking slightly. "Pretty greedy of you, Keiji."

Akaashi rolled his eyes at him.

"If you say so. I just think I'd like to see your reaction when I know there's nothing coming afterwards."

"Fiiiine, I guess I'll let you go ahead of me," he responded, hands returning to rest on his thighs.

Then Koutarou remembered he still needed to grab his gift, so he clambered to their luggage and unzipped his suitcase.

Once it was open, he knelt there for a long minute, pondering which of the presents he should give Akaashi to open tonight. There wasn't any one that specifically jumped out at him, and he certainly hoped Akaashi would like all of them in the end. But what made sense to have him open first? Probably not the couple of movies in the bunch, considering they didn't have the stuff here to watch them. Or the book, because he was in the middle of reading a book already, and preferred to finish one at a time.

Koutarou hemmed and hawed some more until finally, it dawned on him.

There was one gift he could give Akaashi that he could make use of tonight, and something useful seemed like a solid choice. Sizing up the presents, he picked out the parcel he remembered the gift being in and sat back on his heels. Then he journeyed back to where he began, ready to impress his boyfriend with his buying prowess.

"Merry Christmas!" he chirped.

They exchanged boxes, setting their respective gifts onto their laps. Koutarou leaned forward, scanning Akaashi's face as he took in the wrapping paper he'd used. The lights were somewhat low in the room, so the penguins printed on the paper had a dim shine to them. But it wasn't the full effect. He'd have to make sure to turn out the lights tomorrow when they opened the rest of their stuff, just so Akaashi could see.

"So this is the paper you didn't want me to see," his boyfriend remarked, turning the box different directions to admire the design. "I suppose it's interesting."

Koutarou preened.

"There's a bunch of ones like that! Some of them are polar bears, and Christmas trees, elves...! I think I bought like, six different kinds to wrap stuff in?"

"With how neatly you wrap things, I should think you'll have lots of paper left over for next year," Akaashi commented.

"The glow might not last, but maybe." Huh, he hadn't thought about that possibility when he'd bought it from the store. And it would suck if the shine wore off and he never got to use it again. Maybe six rolls was too much.

Oh well, it was still cool.

"Anyway, go ahead and open it!"

"I will. Be patient, Bokuto-san."

Koutarou watched intently as Akaashi began to tear off the flap on one face of the box, pulling away the paper in neat little sections. He always did it with such precision that it was kind of anticlimactic. Then again, at least he wasn't taking ages to do it this time.

When he saw what he'd received, Akaashi looked up at him.

"A keyboard for my tablet?"

"Yeah, because you're always having trouble typing on it with how big your hands are," Koutarou babbled on in explanation. "Like how it'll press something you didn't mean to. I thought it could help having a keyboard, at least when you're sitting down or something. I guess it won't help if you're walking around with it. But it also folds into a case so you can take it with you!"

Akaashi flipped the box over to comb the description printed there, eyes roaming over the illustrations showing how the keyboard could be moved. After a minute or two, he glanced at Koutarou again.

"Thank you. This is quite thoughtful."

Koutarou blinked.

It wasn't that he didn't sound genuine, or grateful, but there was something else he could hear in what Akaashi said. He could be imagining it, but he didn't think he was. There was something, some feeling, that Akaashi was holding back, but that was starting to leak out in other ways. He had a faint smile on his face, but it was faint, and his entire body seemed tense now that he'd unwrapped his gift.

"You all right babe?"

That response earned him a change of expressions, Akaashi's unusual look morphing into a defensive frown.

"Do I seem like I'm not feeling well?"

"A little bit," Koutarou answered honestly.

Akaashi shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter. His face still betrayed his discomfort, though, creasing around his eyes.

"I hope you like what I've bought for you."

That made sense, at least. Even if it was an irrational fear.

"I will, I definitely will. It's a gift from you after all!" Koutarou hurried to reassure him.

Every word he spoke was truthful. He liked getting presents in general, so it was especially true for the guy he was in love with. Even if the gift was lame, there was still the thought behind it, the intention to do something nice for him. Koutarou couldn't help but be grateful.

"Is it okay if I open it now?"

Akaashi pursed his lips, but he nodded once.

As Koutarou turned his focus downward toward the box, he felt the weight of eyes honing in on his movements. That didn't bother him. He was going to open whatever it was and be sure to show how much he appreciated it so that Akaashi had no way of misunderstanding.

Plus, he was kind of excited to see what the present was that it would get Akaashi so worked up and unsure over whether he'd like it.

Unable to contain his enthusiasm, Koutarou tore voraciously at the wrapping paper, revealing the box inside. It was one with a lid, and it looked suspiciously like a shoebox with the stickers taken off. But, the longer he stared at it, the more he supposed that was a good way to keep whatever was inside safe from damage.

Continuing on, he worked the lid off with a flourish, eyes bright with anticipation, only to find another box laying inside of the first.

That was when he stopped, a sudden suspicion coming to life in his brain.

"Akaashi!" he protested, turning to look at the other man. "You're messing with me, aren't ya?"

"I promise you I am not."

"Is there gonna be another box inside of this one?"

"No. I just wrapped it that way for security. Not to tease you."

"Okay," Koutarou groused, gusting out a long breath. Once his frustration was expelled, he went back to his project. This had to finally be it, then.

He pulled off the lid of the smaller box, and contained within it was an envelope.

At the sight, he let himself fully relax. It was the same red and green holiday envelope Akaashi had been using for years for some of his Christmas gifts. Typically, it'd be tickets of some kind, giving him a chance to check out a festival, concert, or some other cool activity. Sometimes they'd go together, other times Koutarou would go with a friend. Either way, they were for him to use as he wanted.

What would it be this year? He really had no idea. Akaashi was good at finding things he hadn't considered or heard of before.

Using his finger to split the seal on the envelope, Koutarou reached inside.

He couldn't feel any paper there, which was odd. So he gave the envelope a shake, and felt something slide down with gravity to rest against his finger. It was cool to the touch.

Mildly bewildered, he decided to look that time, holding it open with both hands. When he saw what was inside, everything in his brain gummed up all at once, even more confused by what he was seeing. He _was_ seeing it correctly, right?

"...Akaashi, there's a ring in here."

Koutarou glanced up, feeling his head swim a little. His heartbeat felt like it was in his throat, which really didn't feel great - it made him feel like he could choke at any minute. He stared back at the golden band. It was laying inside the envelope so innocently, like it wasn't a big deal for it to be sitting there in the first place. But it was.

"Yes, there is."

Akaashi's voice sounded closer, and it was. He'd moved beside him somehow, too quietly for him to notice. But even though they were now next to each other, there was a distance between them. Koutarou could feel the anxiety rolling off of Akaashi despite his trying to keep it bottled up.

More at the forefront of his mind though was why what he'd received was what he had gotten. He couldn't stop his gaze from drifting back to the ring itself. Some part of him understood its purpose, but other parts of him were confused. Why now, where did this come from? How was it a thing that could happen? Could it actually happen?

There was an awful lot of questions, but he found himself prevented from mulling them over by Akaashi's voice tugging him back to the present.

"Koutarou."

He snapped to attention, looking at Akaashi.

"I love you very m-much," he began to say, starting off strong but losing some of his fervor toward the end. Then he seemed to quickly resolve himself, returning back toward Koutarou with determination written in the sharpness of his stare. "It's only a ring, but it's my ring. Would you wear it? Preferably forever."

"...Forever?" Koutarou echoed.

Emotion bubbled up within him, knocking through the panic and replacing it with something warm and gentle. Akaashi wanted a forever with him. He wasn't even sure what that meant, but if it meant them staying together, even when they got old, even till the end of their lives, he wanted that too.

He'd never actively thought it wouldn't end up like that. Except for the times when he fell into a slump and thought he didn't deserve anyone half as great as Akaashi, but being asked helped. It helped a lot more than he ever figured it would, knowing that he wasn't imagining any of their closeness, their happiness. Akaashi's feelings hadn't fizzled out without him noticing somehow. It was completely the opposite of that. It was real.

"If you don't mind."

Akaashi's hand felt soothing on his arm, and their shoulders were touching. He'd finally closed the last gap in space between them.

Unable to form any normal response, Koutarou cried.

Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes and dripped down his cheeks, falling on his robe, on the envelope, anywhere and everywhere. He was so happy, he thought as he let them out, he felt so happy he didn't know what else to do. There was a ring, it was for him, and it meant so many things that the sentiment was overwhelming.

Akaashi exhaled deeply beside him. Then started running his fingers along Koutarou's forearm, stirring the skin with pacifying waves of touch.

"I take it that's a yes?" he questioned cautiously, continuing to caress his arm.

Koutarou nodded, shaking loose some of the tears higher up. They would stop soon, but he wasn't sure he could talk yet. Still, he wanted to make sure his agreement was clear.

"Thank you."

Akaashi gripped his wrist and squeezed.

"I know... that we can't get married in Japan. Even if we got married somewhere else, it wouldn't count when we came home. But I've wanted for a long time to find something that shows the world what we are to each other. It won't convince everyone, but having a ring on your finger at least says that you aren't single."

Koutarou nodded again, just a little, to show he was listening.

"I wanted that much, at least. So I bought this for you. I'm not sure what you want to do, or if you would want us to have any sort of a wedding, but there is at least this. I'm relieved that you like it."

"I love it," he managed to respond, leaning into Akaashi as he stared at the ring another time. "Put it on me?"

"Of course."

Akaashi took the envelope from him, casting it to the floor once he had the ring in his grasp. Latching onto Koutarou's left hand, he lined up the band with the proper finger. Koutarou watched as the ring was slid on, fitting snug just below his second knuckle.

"It feels weird," he commented absently.

"Weird?"

"New, I mean. But I really like it." Smiling, he intertwined their hands and tugged him forward.

As they kissed, Koutarou found himself imagining putting a ring on Akaashi's hand in return. The notion made his stomach do flips, at once making him feel excited and nervous. But those emotions often went together.

Still, it was a thought for the future. One that he liked a great deal. There was just one thing he was unsure of.

Pulling back, he asked, "So, are we engaged now?"

Half of Akaashi looked put-out, but around half of him also looked amused, which was positive. He let out a sigh before he answered.

"We are whatever you want us to be. I'm not sure about you Bokuto-san, but I am famished after all this. Why don't we discuss it at dinner?"

Koutarou considered the suggestion.

Overall, the possibility of getting to brainstorm about this stuff sounded fun. They could have a wedding, even if the country didn't think it was a real wedding, and it could be the most awesome party ever. There could be a cake, music, dancing, and lots of food. Definitely lots of food, because between them, their family, and their friends, there would need to be plenty. Akaashi got cranky if he didn't have enough, so it was important for that reason too. The last thing Koutarou wanted was for his husband to be upset on their wedding day.

Then again he probably wanted food now too. He seemed happy, but also emotionally drained. Koutarou felt the same, if he was being honest. They should probably have something before they started making any plans.

"Yeah, okay."

 

**. . . . .**

 

"I was just sharing with him!" Koutarou protested. He made a face at Akaashi's back in front of him as they walked towards the main building of the inn. It was finally time for them to check out, and while he was mostly relaxed from a last-minute soak in the hot springs, he was indignant.

Akaashi didn't need to scold him.

"Calling Kuroo-san on Skype and harassing him by waving your ring in his face is not sharing. It's bragging."

"How was I supposed to know he was planning on proposing on New Year's? Besides, it's not like I screwed that up for him or anything."

"I never thought I'd find myself saying this about him, but I think Kuroo-san needs a little kindness." Akaashi paused. "He seems to be quite worked up given that he only has a few days left before he does it. Seeing your ring was likely a reminder. I know it doesn't make much sense but it probably triggered some sort of response. Perhaps something along the lines of, what if his proposal doesn't have a happy outcome?"

Koutarou rolled their luggage over a crack in the walkway, huffing slightly. Well, if that was the case then he felt semi bad about it, but he'd just wanted to... okay, so he had wanted to show off the ring Akaashi gave him. But not in a mean way.

They made it into the lobby a minute or so later. One family was ahead of them in line, so he set down what he had. Akaashi was quiet, having let their earlier subject drop, so Koutarou took the opportunity to admire his ring again.

Raising his hand to eye level, he turned it this way and that, looking at the light reflecting off of the gold. It was a simple band, nothing fancy, but it had their romanized initials carved into the inside. Akaashi had claimed it was in case the ring ever got lost that it'd be easier to identify, but then Koutarou had pointed out that if that was true, then why did Akaashi's initials need to be there too? That observation had earned him five minutes of the cold shoulder, but it was worth it to see him blush like he did.

He'd have to do the same thing when he bought a ring for Akaashi.

Koutarou wasn't sure he could orchestrate something as elaborate as this trip and the thing with hiding the ring in a present. And Akaashi would probably be waiting for him to do it now that he'd already set things in motion. He just hoped that whatever he decided on doing, it touched Akaashi's heart as much as him proposing had touched his.

When they reached the reception desk, Koutarou noticed the same woman behind it as when they'd checked in. She greeted them with a polite look before she began checking them out of their room.

The details weren't that interesting, and Akaashi had it covered, so Koutarou leaned on the desk itself while he waited, hands fidgeting against the top.

"I hope your stay here was enjoyable."

"It was pleasant, thank you," Akaashi responded.

The receptionist handed back his card and copy of the bill. Once the transaction was through, her eyes drifted down. And abruptly stopped on where Koutarou's hands were drumming quietly on the wood. Her gaze widened in surprise.

"Oh." A word she probably didn't mean to let out.

"...I... I wasn't aware that you two were married," her hushed words dropping into being like the slowly falling snow outside. "And I recommended all those things.... I apologize."

Before she could bow her head though, Akaashi flashed her his left hand.

"Not yet, we aren't," he explained. "But perhaps one day soon."

To Koutarou, it sounded like a promise.


End file.
